


New Old Starts

by boy_grey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After Weirdmageddon, BillDip, F/F, I don't even know anymore, I'm Going to Hell bc Demon Sex is NOT Good Sex, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, This might have spoilers, a lot of billdip, aka he cusses, bill comes back?, dipper has a larger vocabulary, eventual Mabcifica, everyone's older, its probably going to change to mature at some point, kitten bill, my brain is fucked up, oh and, so this is probably fucked up, this is gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_grey/pseuds/boy_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is back but so powerless he can barely manifest in the mindscape let alone the real world. That's where Dipper comes in but this time there's no deals and no asking for permission. </p><p>Five years in the future I think? Basically Dipper and Mabel are about to turn 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling writing about something and this just kinda happened? its gonna be long btw 
> 
> this is basically my little contribution to the Gravity Falls fandom bc I still love all the characters so much

“I know you’re here.” 

Dipper looked around, confused. “Am I hearing things,” he thought, “or has Mabel finally gotten to me?”

"I swear to god Mabel! You can drive next time. I'm done," Dipper said before moaning in annoyance, "Can't you just be quiet for one minute, just one?" Dipper was tired and worn out. The drive to gravity falls was taking longer than he thought it would at first and if he didn't get out of the car soon he would scream.

"Sorry Dip Dot, can't do that. You stopped my music so you can deal with me talking your ear off," she proudly proclaimed.

Dipper knew she was right; he shut off the music. He just couldn't handle the third round of continuous 'Summer Road Trip' by Mabel Pines. It was torture for anyone but Mabel who enjoyed the the soundtrack no matter how many times she played it in a row.

It had been five years since the twins had been to Gravity Falls or seen any of the people from the weird town. The twins knew how the town was doing thanks to their grunkles and the constant phone calls that they had. They still missed seeing all their friends from the town, hearing how they were doing only made the want to see them worse. One thing neither of them missed was Bill Cypher and all the chaos he created. Dipper still got chills when he hears Bill’s name and Mabel still has nightmares from the different ways Bill tortured her. 

Finally giving up Dipper sighed, “Fine you can play the music. Just please, stop talking.” Mabel grinned and started the song again,  
loudly singing along.  
As the teens got out of the car they heard their grunkle.“Hey Ford, get up here the kids made it,” Stan yelled down at the basement. The twins and Stan grimaced when they heard the thumps and crashes that came after the call.

Nothing much had changed, the twins noted, when looking at the outside of the shack. The ‘S’ was still half buried in the ground though you could see the new boards where the ‘S’ used to be. This was most likely the failed efforts of the grunkles to fix the stubborn letter. Mabel squealed and ran to Waddles, who had to be kept at the shack during the years Dipper and Mabel couldn’t go to Gravity Falls. Her loud cheers cut off the examination of the shack that Dipper was making. Stanford finally made it out of the basement, bringing a cloud of soot. He appeared with a large smile on his dirty face.

“Kids,” Ford called while opening his arms in an invitation for a hug, smile still on his face.

“Grunkles,” Mabel cried out running up to hug both of them.

“Mabel are you going to make me carry all of your things to our room or are you going to help me?” Dipper asked while pulling things out of the trunk.

“Nope Bro Bro I'm not going to help. You need to work on your arm noodles.”

Dipper sighed tired and not really ready to deal with Mabel after the car ride. When he looked over at his sister he saw her worming her arms around in the air making trying to make them look like noodles. Dipper just glared. He had already given up and started to the house with his bags in hand leaving Mabel's on the lawn. 

“Hey, not even saying hi?” Stan yelled at Dipper as he was on his way up the porch stairs. 

Dipper threw a half hearted hey over his shoulder not stopping or turning around. Ford and Stan looked at each other concern written on their faces. Though Dipper felt no need to explain his bad mood, Mabel knew her Grunkles needed more than just greeting to make them feel better. 

“Sorry Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford,” Mabel started apologizing, “I think he's tired from the long drive so he's being a mister grumpy pants.” 

Stan and Ford just looked back to where Dipper disappeared faces blank. Waddles came and nuzzled against Mabel’s legs trying to get more attention from her. She distractedly rubbed Waddle’s head before shaking hers and smiled bigger then when she first arrived.

Dipper had made it up to his and Mabel's old room in no time having easily carried his bags up. He knew Mabel would pick up her bags and come up sooner or later if he didn't come back down. Comforted by the old room looking untouched he went to look out of the window between the two beds. Below he could see Mabel happily picking up her bags while talking to their Grunkles. Dipper felt kinda bad just leaving everyone in the lawn but didn't regret coming up to his room. The further Mabel and him had made it into the town the more exhausted he felt. Now he was at the point of passing out and he didn't think the floor would be a comfortable place for him to sleep even if the bed didn't look too much better. Either would work, Dipper decided. He couldn't care less about where he slept as long as he could sleep. He suddenly thought about one of the last times he slept in this room and the dreams that Bill plagued him with. A chill shot down his spine at the thought. Shivering he tried to banish these memories and firmly remind himself that Bill was defeated. Laying down Dippers last thoughts were about Bill’s obsession with pain and how he should apologize to Mabel for being rude.

Shortly after Dipper fell asleep Mabel made her way upstairs with some of her luggage. Seeing Dipper on the bed Mabel chuckled and walked over after putting down her things. She had to laugh at the sight of Dippers tall frame splayed across the small beds that they used the past summers. Still bummed out from his rotten mood earlier Mabel got her camera out and snapped a quick picture, making sure to get the drool and Dipper practically falling off the bed. Laughing to herself she knew this particular picture would make her next photo album. She sighed, cutting off her laughter. Going by today's actions Dipper was going to be a lot to handle this summer, even after they managed to take away the biggest threat in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** Dipper cusses at the end sorry if you don't like it but Dipper is an adult and he can do what he likes

Later that night Dipper woke up from his little cat nap to the sound of Mabel working in the kitchen. He was confused at first but as he started to remember where he was his dreams made him even more puzzled. The dream distinctively reminded him of Bills nightmares only less nightmare like. It was a span of black and white. All he was capable of doing was walking around in the empty space. The dream was confusing to say the least, but Dipper just dismissed it as coincidence. With a shake of his head Dipper sat up on the bed only to realize that the bed was way too small for him. Rubbing his butt he got up off the floor hitting his head on the way up. They definitely needed to get a bigger room or beds. Dipper thought he could probably stand hunching in the room if he didn't fall off the bed every morning. He needed to tell Stan after dinner or maybe tomorrow. After going down the stairs Dipper walked into the kitchen, the food’s delicious smell calling him. His stomach growled at the thought of eating Mabel's cooking. 

Mabel turned from the stove, hearing Dipper thundering down the stairs. “Did you enjoy your nap Mr. Grumpy Pants,” Mabel teased. 

“Yeah it was actually great quite perfect really,” Dipper said back sarcastically, “the wake up call was at least good.” He hungrily eyed the pancakes ready on the counter. 

“Well the bacon is almost done so go get Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford for me.” At the sour look Dipper gave her she added, “Or you could always have clean up duty.” The teasing look on Mabel's face looked friendly enough but Dipper was well aware that she meant what she said and he would be lucky if he got off with just clean up duty. 

“Okay, okay I give. I give. I'll go get them,” Dipper practically screamed waving his arms frantically. 

As Mabel watched him bolt out of the room, she laughed maniacally. He was getting good at telling when she wasn't joking. 

Dipper sprinted out of the kitchen but stopped when he reached the living room. Panting with his hands on his knees he tried to catch his breath before looking for his Grunkles. He found Ford right where Stan says he always is, his lab. After telling Ford that dinner was ready and he should go upstairs to eat, Dipper went to look for Stan. He checked the Mystery Shack’s store since he used to eat, sleep and breath the Shack but he wasn't anywhere near the store or the attractions. Confused Dipper looked around the rest of the house not able to find Stan anywhere. Walking back to the kitchen to ask about Stan’s disappearance Dipper saw that Mabel didn’t care to wait for him to come back and already started eating with Ford. 

“Thanks for waiting Mabel,” Dipper said sarcastically.

“No prob Bro Bro,” Mabel replied smiling.

“Do either of you know where Stan is? I looked all over for him but he wasn’t in the house or the Shack.”

“He told me that he was going to look for some new attractions in the forest and that he probably would not make it to dinner,” Ford stated.

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier when I got you for dinner?” Dipper whined already making his way towards the food on the counter.

“You didn’t ask and Stan told me that he told everyone in the house so the real question is why Mabel didn’t warn you before you left to look for Stan and me.”

“Oopsy,” Mabel said between giggles, “I might have forgotten to mention that.”

Dipper just sighed and started eating the food he put on his plate. He was too hungry to care if Mabel let him go looking for someone that wasn’t in the house. They should really question why Stan was going through the trouble of getting something from the forest when he could probably find something in the living room. Dipper mentally shrugged. He would think about it later but right now there was food to eat. 

It only hit Dipper as he was trying to sleep that Stan has never tried to make his attractions real looking or believable. That made Dipper think Stan was doing something else out there in the forest and Ford covered for him. Dipper sat up on his bed trying to be quiet so he won’t wake up Mabel. Getting dressed, Dipper snuck around the room grabbing the third journal that Ford gave him and the backpack he always carries around now. Dipper sneaked out of the room, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. It must have been something they didn't want Mabel or him to see. Dipper gulped; it must be something really bad. Making his way out of the house Dipper started looking for any signs that Stan had been to that part of the forest. He could see a section of grass that was stamped down at the edge of the forest and he started to walk towards it. The forest was lively with sounds and gnomes everywhere but as Dipper got closer to the patch of grass the forest got quieter. By the time Dipper had started walking on the small path the forest was deathly silent. The normal bugs that lived in the forest even avoided the area around the path. 

Dipper was nervous. Creeping forward, he pulled out The Journal and looked through the familiar pages to see if Ford had ever seen anything like this. Dipper stopped and drew in a breath. According to the journal, the only other time Ford had noticed this happening was when he went to the area where Bill was summoned. That couldn’t be right though. They defeated Bill years ago. Ford himself said that it would take Bill hundreds of years to even have a presence on Earth. Dipper knew it had to be something else. He started thinking of different possibilities while going back to walking.  
“It couldn’t be Bill,” muttered Dipper, “maybe it’s an old spot where he was summoned before he was defeated and his presence just has a lingering effect. Or maybe it’s not even Bill.” Dipper’s stride quickened at that thought. “It could be another phenomenon that Ford didn’t know about. It might be something new that I can discover,” Dipper said excitedly, but as he made it into the clearing he froze. 

“Fuck,” Dipper said shakily. It was the only word he could manage to say. At that moment, he really wished he had just let Stan and Ford lie to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I did some really quick editing so there might be some mistakes so you can say something if you want to.  
> Oh and comments are always welcome and again thanks for reading


	3. Dreams or Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bumped up the rating up a lot earlier then I originally thought I would but yeah things went down and I liked how it turned out so it stayed

Dipper’s initial reaction was fear. In the middle of the clearing, there was a statue of Bill. It was half buried in the ground and Bill had his hand out as if he was about to seal a deal. After realizing it wasn’t really Bill, Dipper calmed down. All of the hatred and anger that used to come even at the thought of Bill was gone. Dipper had long ago figured out holding on to the anger he had for Bill would only hurt him. It didn’t mean that Dipper liked Bill, he was just more uncaring towards Bill. Walking farther into the clearing Dipper began examining his surroundings. He wished he had remembered to grab the new journal he bought to record what he could see in the clearing. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow night with my journal to write everything down,” Dipper started mumbling, “I should look at everything I can right now. I can try to remember everything I can and write it down when I get back to the room.”

Dipper walked closer to the statue of Bill while putting the old journal back in his bag. When he reached the statue he started laughing. All he could think about is how perfect the statue was. The only thing missing from the demon was the blue flames that surround his hand when he was about to make a deal. “Oh Bill you want to make a deal?” Dipper asked still slightly giggling, “Well I won’t make a deal with you unless you say you won’t hurt anyone, and I mean anyone but of course you wouldn’t agree to that. So I guess that means no deal. Sorry, better luck next time Bill.” Dipper continued to laugh after he finished talking.

Dipper was joking but after he stopped laughing he went back to seriously examining “Bill.” Curiosity got the best of him and Dipper couldn’t help but feel the texture of the stone. He started with Cypher’s hat and the hand holding it. He tried to see if he could move the statue before attempting to break off the hat or arm. 

“I know I’m not that strong but I have enough weight to break this arm off,” Dipper whined. Kicking the side of the statue Dipper muttered, “Stupid statue.” 

Determined to move Bill at least a little Dipper grabbed the outstretched hand and put all his weight into moving it. The only things that moved were Dipper’s feet, making him fall. Sitting on the ground, Dipper panted slightly leaning back on his hands with his legs stretched out. Thinking it over he figured it wasn’t a good idea to move anything since Stan frequented the clearing. After looking at the clouds for a while Dipper accepted that he had nothing. The statue was slightly horrifying and the clearing was creepy but nothing worth lying to them. Dipper knew he should go back to the house before everyone woke up if he didn’t want one of his Grunkles finding him. While thinking Dipper figured he had time to work things through in his head. After sitting down for a while Dipper’s body felt heavy. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open and he needed to make it back to the Shack. Suddenly, a thought popped into Dipper’s head. As long as he woke up before anyone came back to the clearing, he would be fine. Mabel would pass it off as one of Dippers night adventures going on a little longer than expected. Dipper would be back before Mabel made breakfast and no one would worry. Finally reassuring himself, Dipper fell asleep at the statue’s side. 

Bill had been watching from the statue’s eye as Dipper explored through the clearing. When Dipper had finally succumbed to the sleep Bill was forcing on him, Bill chanced a look into Dipper’s head. Dipper was having pleasant enough dreams Bill observed. “Actually,” Bill thought, “that’s really cute. He used to be so small and easily tricked.” The dream looked like it happened before Dipper and Mabel had ever came to Gravity Falls. Mabel tricked Dipper into being her model for the day and in the dream he was parading around what appeared to be their house’s kitchen in one of Mabel’s infamous sweaters. Bill laughed a little before leaving Dipper’s dream to find what he was really looking for. It was a known fact that people with magic, whether active or inactive, had a physical manifestation of their magic on their body. Dipper’s birthmark on his forehead was a sign of major power and Bill needed to borrow some of that power. “What the kid doesn’t know,” Bill said distractedly, “hopefully won’t hurt him.” Searching around more Bill got distracted by a memory that intrigued him. 

“Why would that guy be sitting on Dipper and why would Dipper let him?” Bill questioned no one. 

Bill continued to watch the memory, Dipper’s actions confusing him more and more. Dipper and the guy got up off an old couch and started walking further into the house. With Dipper in the lead, the two guys walked into an empty room in the back of the house. Bill was going to follow but before he entered the room he thought of a more entertaining idea.The little bit of power that Bill had obtained let him use some of his abilities in the mindscape and the one he was most excited to use was the ability to change his shape. Bill made himself look close to the man Dipper was kissing earlier changing enough features to look different and making himself taller then the memory Dipper. Strolling into the room Dipper and the other man disappeared into he walked up to the other man, who was already making out with Dipper. After pulling on the guy’s shirt making him sit up on the memory Dipper’s chest, Bill crushed his own lips on the strange man’s making sure that Dipper could see. This caused memory Dipper to grunt in confusion and reach up for his previous partner. Bill not wanting to let go of the power he had gained pushed away the man he was kissing and leaned down, firmly planting his mouth on Dipper’s. As Dipper moaned his appreciation for the attention Bill pushed the memory to the front of Dipper’s mind so he could make the first man disappear from the room. 

Bill stopped kissing Dipper then whispered in his ear, “Now let’s make this interesting Pine Tree.” The words made Dipper shiver as he arched into Bill’s grip.

Catching the bottom of Dipper’s ear in his mouth Bill pulled on it, eager to see what reaction his Pine Tree would have. At Dipper’s moan Bill tried to keep up his advances but his knowledge on this kind of human interaction was limited. Memory Dipper noticed how Bill was struggling and took pity on him. Before Bill could get too far Dipper grabbed his chin, pulling his mouth back to his and moved Bill’s hand over his erection. When given that big of an hint even Bill knew what Dipper was asking for. Dipper pulled off Bill’s lips to moan and Bill took the opportunity to speak.

“This needs to be quick Pine Tree,” Bill said.

If Dipper had heard Bill he showed no sign of it. Though when Bill was about to speak again Dipper surged forward, kissing Bill. While moving one of his hands to rub at his own nipples Dipper grinded against Bill’s hand. Bill was confused by Dipper’s actions until Dipper froze and sighed as he fell back against the bed. Finally realizing what happened Bill turned scarlet and forced the real Dipper to wake up.

Jerking awake Dipper’s heart was racing. He was confused about what happened in his dream. It was so peaceful at first then he was back at the first party he went to with his ex-boyfriend. That was the first time he did it drunk or at another person’s house but he wasn’t with his ex when he made it into the secluded room. The stranger that he was with in the dream was better than his ex, even though Dipper could tell he was inexperienced. Grimacing, Dipper checked his pants and sighed. He hadn’t had a wet dream since eighth grade. There was no way that Dipper could let Mabel see this or he would be mortified. Luckily he woke up with enough time to get back to the Mystery Shack and change before anyone woke up. Dipper grabbed his bag, stood up and started walking back to his home.

Bill felt lucky. When Dipper woke up he was more concerned with the state of his pants to go too far into how his dream suddenly changed. After Bill forced Dipper wake up he realized that the memory he had interrupted turned into a dream halfway through. He was surprised he could stay in Dipper’s mind, tucked away in a little corner. Bill could stay in Dipper’s mind and collect more energy without Dipper thinking twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on trying to update every other day though that might not happen but I'll try to.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and if you see any mistakes feel free to comment or not. Again thanks
> 
> (sorry if the first chapters end notes are showing up here too. I tried to fix it and I don't know but it didn't work)


	4. it's really this late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I suck. Sorry this is late af. I had really bad writers block for the entire weekend and I have a job this week that cuts the entire time period where I actually get in a writing groove so nothing was coming easy. Not really making excuses though because in the end it is my fault for not pushing through the block sooner and yeah. I guess I'm just not a reliable person and that was right after I said I was going to update too. 
> 
> Oh and heads up i did a fast shity editing job so I could get this up asap.

As Dipper made it to the edge of the forest the sun appeared over the horizon. He thought the timing couldn't have been more perfect. After making his way into the house Dipper started to slowly creep towards the stairs. Walking up the stairs should not have been the hard part of getting into the house without waking the others up but Dipper missed that memo. While making his way up the stairs Dipper stepped on almost every squeaky stair and slipped down multiple steps. By the time Dipper made it to the top of the staircase even Bill felt sorry for the kid’s clumsy streak. It was a miracle that no one else in the house appeared to wake up from all the noise Dipper made. Dipper held his breath when he finally made it to the top of the stairs and waited to see if anyone was awake enough to search for the the source of the noise. Bill felt helpless as Dipper froze at the top of the stairs. Usually he would go check to see if the others were awake or ditch Dipper entirely but he was tethered to Dipper’s mind. “That is,” Bill thought, “until I can gain enough power to move freely.” Breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t hear anything Dipper started walking to the bathroom.

After making it to the bathroom Dipper paused. The door was closed and he could see the light from under the door. “Shit,” Dipper whispered backing away from the bathroom. Just as Dipper was turning away he heard the door open.

“Dipper?” Mabel asked after yawning, “Did you finally make it back from your night thingy?”

Dipper was about ready to cry from relief. It was only Mabel and she was used to his weird expeditions and his tendency to be gone. When Dipper glanced over at Mabel he remembered how dirty he was from his exploration around the clearing. Though Dipper knew that she would believe any excuse that he came up with, his mind was blank. He tried to think of anything clearly but it felt as if he was grasping at straws of ideas. Bill knew that he should help the kid since the reason his usual chaotic mind is blank was Bill himself. Dipper’s mind was too much of a mess for Bill to shift though and he was getting overwhelmed by the sheer mass of Dipper’s thoughts. “It’s his fault for not thinking clearly,” Bill mumbled.

“What did you just say Mabel,” Dipper said confused.

“Did you finally make it back from your night thingy,” Mabel stated confused.

“No, after saying that.”

“Nothing.”

“But you said something I swear,” Dipper said, “No one else is here and it’s not like I’m crazy or anything.” He started laughing when Mabel just stared at him.

Immediate regret. Bill shouldn't have said anything. With his mind empty Dipper could hear Bill even if he was in the farthest corner of Dipper’s mind. All Bill could do around Dipper was screw up. First he messed up his Weirdmageddon and now he’s about to screw up the brilliant plan he made to come back so he could kill the Pines.

Mabel rolled her eyes and patronizingly said, “Okay Dip Dot you’re not crazy at all. You should sleep so you aren’t Mr. Grumpy Pants tomorrow.”

“Okay, okay Mabel,” Dipper said, “After I shower I’ll go to bed so can you get out of the bathroom doorway for me?”

Mabel huffed walking away from the door throwing a goodnight over her shoulder. He wanted to call a goodnight to her but thought better of it last second and just went into the bathroom to shower. 

Dipper felt like shit and the shower looked so beautiful to him. He was about ready to cry with relief when he started it and felt the water. As Dipper started undressing Bill was impressed. Bill had felt Dipper’s body during the memory dream but he didn’t see any of it. The teen was nicely toned and slightly muscular under his baggy tshirts. Now Bill could see how Dipper’s mind had a whole chapter on exes and how the exes were both male and female. 

While Bill was working though his thoughts Dipper had already finished undressing and started taking his shower. Dipper had meant to think things through while taking his shower though his mind wasn’t cooperating. None of his thoughts formed fully before they disappeared. Sighing Dipper gave up on thinking until the morning. He got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“Crap,” Dipper moaned in aggravation, “of course the one thing I would forget to grab would be my underwear.” He remembered leaving his pajamas in a box downstairs and grabbed them before but in his unsettled state of mind he forgot that most of his everyday clothes including his underwear is in Mabel’s and his room. Dipper figured that he would just have to go commando for the night. Though it wasn’t the first or second time that he had to go commando before it still made him uncomfortable. Giving up Dipper pulled on his pajama pants forgoing his shirt and continued to dry his hair with his towel. 

As Dipper pulled on his pants Bill’s eye widened. The only humans he had seen that didn’t wear underwear were the ones on the tv when he had been in Robbie’s mind and Dipper didn’t do what the people on the tv did. Bill knew that Dipper was not going to go out again tonight and that there wasn’t another person in the house that Dipper would want to dress like that for. It confused Bill as to why Dipper would want to dress like that or why he did it several times before. Though Bill didn’t want to go through Dipper’s mind now he knew he had the time that Dipper would sleep to read through all the pages of Dipper’s memory and thoughts. By the time Dipper started making it out of the bathroom Bill had made a plan to keep Dipper off his trail. 

Dipper was in bliss. He was clean and laying on his bed waiting for sleep. The rest of the town was getting out of bed as Dipper was climbing into it but Dipper didn’t care. This was the best moment of yesterday for Dipper and he was not going to let it end anytime soon. As Mabel made it out of her bed and started getting ready Dipper finally fell asleep.   
Once Dipper had finally fallen asleep Bill began his search through the kids mindscape. Bill figured that Dipper’s mind would be more organized considering his mindscape was shaped into a book but Bill was sadly disappointed when he started looking around. Half the pages in the book were torn out and displaced into other parts of the book. Bill understood how the teen got confused all the time during his adventures. As he continued to search Dipper’s mind, shifting through the different sections, Bill realized that he knew nothing about Dipper anymore. The kid that Dipper was when he visited Gravity Falls years ago is gone. Bill could see when Dipper started fighting against the bullies. When Dipper stopped talking about the supernatural to everyone and only relied on Mabel for those conversations. Bill could see when Dipper liked a guy for the first time. When Dipper finally woked up the courage to tell Mabel that he liked guys too only to be met with “Dipper I like girls it’s okay” and how much he cried when he knew it was fine that he liked guys and girls. Bill watched the first time Dipper went to a club, how he went back to the club multiple times and how he almost always left with the same guy.

“God Pine Tree I didn’t know that you had this in you,” Bill murmured. 

Continuing through Dipper’s mind Bill started organizing some of Dipper’s memories and thoughts. Conveniently misplacing most of the thoughts that Dipper had about the statue and the clearing. Bill decided that later he was going to push the thoughts of Stan and Ford’s betrayal to the front of Dipper’s mind just to remind Dipper not to trust them. Bill was formulating a plan to isolate Dipper from the older Pines twins and wanted to start implementing it as soon as Dipper wakes up. 

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time Bill was tired of going through Dipper’s head. Getting out of the current memory he was watching Bill made his way to the front of Dipper’s head. Bill popped into Dipper’s current dream ready to change it to wake him up. When Bill noticed what Dipper was dreaming about Bill froze for a second. The dream was close to the one that Bill hijacked the night before and it featured the man that Bill had made to be a part of the memory. 

In the dream Dipper was in another nameless club dancing with a mob of people. The person he was dancing against in the club was the human “Bill” that he had sex with before. Dipper looked as if he was having the time of his life dancing and the man beside him wouldn’t move his eyes away from Dipper’s form. Bill decided to have some more fun with Dipper’s head before waking him up. Making it into the dream Bill took over the human that he made and grabbed the dream Dipper. They started dancing together to the pulse of the song getting really into it. Dream Dipper started kissing Bill as they were dancing. Bill almost forgot that he was there to wake Dipper up so that he could start a day of making Ford untrustworthy. Snapping his fingers Bill woke Dipper up.

With a start Dipper jolted up in bed hitting his head on the ceiling in the process. “Ow, crap that hurt. I was having a good dream too,” Dipper huffed falling back onto the bed. Pulling the covers back over himself Dipper tried falling back to sleep but just as he was falling into the bliss of sleep Mabel came charging into the room.

“Good morning Dip Dop or should I say good afternoon,” Mabel mocked giggling afterwards. 

Dipper rolled over in his bed while groaning. Throwing a pillow in Mabel’s general direction Dipper whinned, “Just give me five more minutes. Please Mabel.”

“Nope,” Mabel proclaimed.

Grunting Dipper covered his head with an extra pillow though his attempt to block out Mabel failed miserably as Mabel sat on him. The thought of sleep had Dipper nodding off even with Mabel’s weight on top of him. 

“Come on Dipper you should come down for dinner. I just finished making it and Ford and Stan are already waiting downstairs for us.”  
Dipper groaned and tried pushing Mabel off him so he could stand up. Damn Dipper knew he wasn’t ready to face Ford or Stan after last night and he wasn’t going to enjoy dinner even with Mabel’s delicious food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for being so god damn late but like life man. It happens. 
> 
> Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. If you find any mistakes you can let me know and comments are always appreciated.


	5. What is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is barely edited and really short but I had to leave it here so that the next chapter is right and stuff.  
> Enjoy reading

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Stan kept trying to make conversation throughout the meal but Mabel was the only one to respond to anything. Ford read over notes the entire meal ignoring the rest of the family. Dipper was throwing his own little tantrum after finding out that Stan and Ford lied to him. Mabel and Stan’s conversation is going to a dead end though just as Dipper was taking note of this Stan changed the flow of conversation. 

“So Mabel is there a special guy in your life right now? Eh eh,” Stan joked poking at Mabel’s side with his elbow.

“Pshh, no,” Mabel said sounding nervous, “Girls before bros you know.” When Mabel said that Dipper had to hold back his laughter. His laughter earned him a pointed glare from Mabel and a questioning glance from Stan. The laughter was justified in Dipper’s mind only because Mabel would never have any special guys in her life. Dipper was not trying to be mean or anything it was just a fact. Mabel was gay and knew for certain that she would never like guys. 

“Hey Dipper, what’s got you so worked up?” Stan asked.

“It was just a joke that I heard yesterday,” Dipper said casually finally able to contain his laughter.

Stan watched Dipper for a few seconds before going back to eating. With one last look Mabel went back to her dinner as well effectively putting the table in silence. 

Flopping onto his bed Dipper sighed in relief. He was happy he made it through dinner with minimal talking. If he started talking with either of his grunkles he knew making it through a conversation would be terrifying. 

“Yeah Pine Tree just be scared of everything again. It was always so much fun when you were paranoid all the time,” Bill said sarcastically. 

Dipper heard a voice in his head. Knowing he had heard it before but not knowing where. His first thought was to tell Ford about the voice so they could do some research and tests on the voice. No, Dipper couldn’t always rely on Ford. He had to look for his own answers. As a absolute final result Dipper would go to For but for now it was a small matter that he could ignore. Getting the other journals is Dipper’s first priority. Then he decided going to the library would be a good second choice. He would need to look through all the supernatural books and going out of Gravity Falls to see if there are other books. 

“Maybe you should also check out some of the psychology books while you’re there,” Bill muttered. When Dipper went off on his tangent of hunting for answers Bill made himself a little more comfortable in Dipper’s mind. Bill’s new little set up in Dipper’s mindscape consisted of a outdoor, tea table and chairs which he was currently perched on while sipping on hot tea. 

“Or instead of getting a psychology book you can just tell me what the heck you are,” Dipper growled out.

“Or I could tell you what I am bla bla,” Bill mocked opening and closing his hand like a second mouth. 

Though the gesture was lost, Dipper understood what Bill was trying to do. Dipper knew that getting angry would not help but he couldn’t help getting mad at the voice, that was increasing in volume, in his head. The voice reminded him of his old triangle enemy. 

“Look why don’t you just get your ass out of my head and we can both move on and enjoy our lives,” Dipper said seething. 

“Sorry Pine Tree but I kinda like it here. Plus the entertainment is fantastic,” Bill said back laughing afterwards. Dipper was too angry to think about Bill calling him Pine Tree though Bill silently cursed himself for his slip of tongue. 

Dipper huffed angrily already giving up on trying to talk with the guest in his head. Sleeping Dipper figured would at least give him some peace of mind for a while. He hoped that in the morning he would feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is when everything picks up and shit goes down so you can look forward to that if you like this story so far. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are really cool if you see any mistakes or stuff!
> 
> (And yes I know it's short as all heck but chap 6 should be done soon)


	6. Sorry I'm Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title is really one I was thinking of for a chapter and I thought it fit really well with this chapter along with how I feel right now. I was/is having some personal problems right now that I'm trying to figure out which has really put me off writing and right after I posted the last chapter my time got really busy. Most of the time I usually spend writing is now kinda gone. So I'm sorry if I'm slow but I haven't given up on this story.
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy this new chapter and again sorry.
> 
> (Oh and quick note I didn't really explain this well in the last chapter so I'm going to go back and fix it later but Dipper's mindscape is a library, where I think he would feel most comfortable at, and most of his thoughts and memories are stored in books that are randomly placed around the library because Dipper goes through them a lot.)

“Dipper, Dipper, Dipper wake up. You need to come help in the shop,” Mabel yelled while shaking Dipper. 

“No. Five more minutes please,” Dipper whined. He was exhausted and felt like he could sleep for a week. “I’m tired,” Dipper continued.

“Stan says you can’t sleep anymore even if you’re tired,” Mabel said. When Dipper didn’t respond or move Mabel ripped the covers off the bed. “Would you please get up? For me?” Mabel begged.

“No,” Dipper stated, “I have a headache and I feel like I’m about to pass out.” Curling up in a ball Dipper tried to go back to sleep without the covers. 

Now Mabel was concerned. Usually Dipper was pretty open when he didn't feel good and Mabel wasn't used to him being closed off. Mabel backed away when Dipper curled into a ball. She didn't want Dipper to try to stop her or act like everything was fine when he was obviously not okay. Knowing that she needed to tell Ford Mabel started walking back to the gift shop. 

“Hey Pine Tree I know you feel drained but you should probably get up,” Bill started saying, “Mabel just went down to get Ford and we both don't want him to be messing around in your head.” Bill did not want to be found out just after setting his plan into motion and Dipper had already figured out that he was in his head. Ford did not need to get involved in this and Bill was going to try his hardest to make sure he wasn't. The kid didn't know what Bill was doing and didn't know that the headache and lack of energy were both caused by Bill. Bill had no reason to be concerned if Dipper found out but if everyone else did he would have problems. 

“Fuck Ford. I don't care,” Dipper yelled in his mind, “All I care about is getting more sleep and you can't stop me.” 

Bill just stood there tapping his foot after Dipper’s little outburst. “Fine. If you want to throw a little temper tantrum then go ahead and do it. Ford is coming up here anyway and he’s going to yank you out of your bed whether you like it or not,” Bill snapped back. If Dipper didn't want to save his own skin that was his problem.

As Mabel and Ford made their way upstairs Bill moved to a tiny corner in the back of Dipper’s mind. The two didn't make any noise as they made their way up the stairs. The only warning Bill had before they barged into the room was the slight presence of Mabel’s mind. “At least I'm getting some of my powers back,” Bill thought sarcastically.

When Ford walked in Dipper still had his back turned to the middle of the room. He was happy that Bill had at least given him a heads up that Mabel was getting Ford. Closing his eyes and releasing the tension in his body Dipper pretended that he was asleep. Hoped that Ford wouldn't wake him up if he could see how tired he was but he had no such luck. 

“Dipper get up,” Ford commanded, “I need you to come down to my lab with me so I can run tests on you.” Ford started to gently shake Dipper after he finished talking. 

Dipper just groaned. There was no point in trying to fake his slumber if Ford wanted him in the basement. With one last sigh Dipper lurched off the bed, pushed past Ford, glared at Mabel and started down the stairs. Ford stared at Dipper’s back as he walked away then glanced at Mabel. “Why do you think he's so grouchy” his eyes asked Mabel. Mabel could only grimace as she heard Dipper stomping down the stairs and muttering to himself. Mable and Ford slowly turned and followed Dipper down the stairs. 

When Dipper made it down to the basement he sat on the floor. Ford and Mabel were taking their sweet time following Dipper and his eyes felt like they were covered in lead. By the time Mabel and Ford made it to the basement Dipper was asleep on the floor, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. 

“I didn’t think we took that long,” Ford said scratching the back of his head. 

“He looked like he could use the sleep earlier,” Mabel said quietly, “I’m going to get him a blanket from upstairs. Don’t wake him up when I’m upstairs.” 

Ford nodded his head once at Mabel already distracted by Dipper. While Mabel made her way upstairs Ford started getting some of his equipment together. Preparing for different tests, Ford paid little attention to the sleeping Dipper. 

Even if Dipper looked blissfully asleep, he was really anything but. 

With Ford distracted Bill figured it would be fine for him to have a little chat with Dipper. Bill was still feeding on Dipper’s energy while Dipper slept and Bill needed to tell him to regain more energy. There was a very fine line between getting the right amount of energy and siphoning off too much. Bill knew he was taking too much but he needed to build up his energy after using it all up to talk with Dipper. When Bill found where the mindscape Dipper was he wasn’t shocked to see Dipper asleep on the floor between two of the bookshelves. Bill still didn’t understand why the kids mindscape was almost a complete library. Though Bill knew Dipper was a nerdy person he still thought the kid had someplace that he was more comfortable in. 

Kicking Dipper in his leg Bill ordered, “Pine Tree get the hell up. We need to talk.” 

“Good afternoon to you too Mr. Voice,” Dipper mumbled sarcastically. Dipper pushed the book that was on his lap to the floor and turned away from Bill. The body language spoke volumes but Bill decided to ignore Dipper’s obvious behavior. Sitting on the floor Bill scooted close to Dipper. 

“Pine Tree,” Bill whispered suggestively licking Dipper’s ear afterwards. Dipper stiffened when he felt Bill’s breath on his ear. The feeling of Bill’s hands on him still fresh in Dipper’s mind. Bill’s smirk grew as Dipper stiffened. Blowing into Dipper’s ear Bill murmured, “Why don’t you just get the fuck up.”

Dipper stiffened then shoved Bill away. Standing up Dipper yelled, “Why don’t you just fuck off.” Dipper bolted out of Bill’s sight, leaving the dream demon in confusion. Bill stayed sitting, frozen by Dipper’s sudden outburst. 

“What just happened,” Bill muttered amazed. Since Bill started playing with Dipper in his mind Dipper had never had such a sharp tongue with him. Bill was lulled into a false sense of security and he hated it. The worst part for Bill though was the feeling of a hole opening up in his stomach. He had become dependent on Dipper. The realization hit Bill like a ton of bricks. Sure, Bill knew that he was dependent on Dipper’s energy but he did not anticipate liking Dipper’s company. Shuddering Bill decided that he could do without talking to Dipper right now. 

“Hey Dip Dot get up,” Mabel shook Dipper, “Ford is done with his tests and you should sleep in an actual bed.” Grumbling Dipper rolled over showing his back to Mabel. Mabel did not like being ignored especially when it was her twin. “I am not taking this shit from you Dipper,” Mabel said trying to sound completely calm, “I need to leave so I can start dinner.” Begrudgingly Dipper rolled back over and started getting up.

“Thanks Mabel. Love you,” Dipper mumbled as he stood up. Rubbing his eyes Dipper stumbled up the stairs still half asleep. Mabel smiled fondly up at Dipper as he left. With one last look around the lab Mabel walked up the stairs to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked if and if you did would you consider leaving a comment with some constructive criticism or something? Its all really appreciated and it makes me want to write and get the next chapter out even faster.
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading my story this far and I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	7. I fukcing suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I suck and haven't been able to write at all. I hit a very annoying block when I had time in my life and now I've started the second semester of my senior year of high school and I'm taking two college classes with high school classes and 14 hours of dance.
> 
> That is definitely me making excuses and I think I'm just talking to myself because who would want to read this after I haven't updated in about eight months (trust me I counted)
> 
> Also UNBETAED because I suck and wrote this in two days and wanted to publish it

Birds flying, squirrels scurrying, the storm made its way into the meadow. Confusion swam through Dipper’s eyes as he watched the animals run back into the surrounding forest. The storm wasn’t supposed to be there. This dream was not one of the new ones that had come with the voice, it was one that he’s always loved to have. Usually the meadow was peaceful and calming. This is not how the dream goes. When the storm came into the clearing Dipper started to run. 

“This isn’t right. This is not right,” Dipper screamed, “Oh god someone save me. Please.” Dipper was scared out of his mind and it showed on his face. His chest pumped up and down with his heavy breathing. As Dipper continued running his legs started hurting and the meadow wouldn’t end. “Please,” Dipper cried out desperately. 

Bill didn’t feel like coming to Dipper’s rescue. There’s no point Dipper hated him anyway and that wasn’t going to change with one knight in shining armor moment. The last cry from Dipper finally got to Bill. He tried to ignore it farther, tried not to fall for Dipper’s pleads but he couldn’t pretend not to hear the cries anymore. “Fuck, okay kid I got it. You are just too unfair,” Bill said practically whining. 

Floating to the front of Dipper’s mind Bill made it into Dipper’s dream. When Bill arrived he was in a narrow field covered by dark clouds with an ominous feel in the air. Bill couldn’t see Dipper anywhere in the surrounding area or forest. Moving farther along the narrow path Bill saw a figure on the ground. The small, round lump appeared to shake slightly as Bill got closer. Curiosity, always one of Bill’s most prominent aspects, got the worst of him as he tiptoed up to the quivering lump on the forest's floor. It was Dipper curled into a ball, ankle twisted in a way that was so wrong it looked like it would be right for a different species.

Touching Dipper’s arm lightly Bill whispered, “Hey Pinetree, you okay?” He waited for a response but when none came he tried again shaking Dipper’s shoulder a little. Still no response from the form on the ground; short breaths the only resemblance to life. Bill couldn't stop himself as he turned into a human form rolling Dipper over to examine him while shifting. The dark skin of Bill’s hand stood out in stark contrast against Dipper’s pale, sickly skin only proving to Bill that something was wrong. 

Dipper shivered when the hand came into contact with his face the rough texture unfamiliar but comfortable on his skin. Opening his eyes slightly Dipper observed the panicked man above him knowing who it was instantaneously from the gold eyes looking down on him. A smile started spreading across Dipper’s face the knowledge that he came to save him. Lifting his arms slightly Dipper pulled the man down against him into a hug whispering something in his ear quietly before falling unconscious again. 

Bill was happy enough when Dipper suddenly opened his eyes, but when he smiled and pulled Bill into a hug he was shocked beyond belief. After hearing the words that came out of Dipper’s mouth, Bill almost fainted. The blush that spread across Bill’s face shone through his tan skin forcing his entire face into a beat red shade. Shaking it off Bill stood lifting the sleeping Dipper into his arms and started walking to the little corner of Dipper’s mind that he made his temporary home away from home wondering why he cared so much. Luckily Dipper didn't wake up from the nightmare, and Bill was able to forget about the boy’s mind sleeping a little ways away from him. The demon knew only bad things would happen if he got close to the human. Sighing Bill decided to take his ‘alone time’ away from Dipper and his mind as soon as Dipper woke up. Thinking to himself Bill reasoned that no one could say he watched Dipper and with that thought Bill protected the boy’s mind from other nightmares throughout the night.

The next morning Dipper woke up to a nice fuzzy feeling in his chest. He felt warmer and healthier than he had the last week. There wasn’t a difference in any of his routines, in fact he was sure he had slept less than he did two nights before, this left him to wonder why he felt relaxed. Though something was not there and Dipper couldn’t put his finger on the missing feeling. 

Dipper heard Mabel calling him down for breakfast. While walking down the stairs Dipper, lost in thought, ran into Ford, only mumbling an apology on impact. Hugging Mabel Dipper grabbed food and sat down at the table to eat. The empty feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away even after his third plate of breakfast. Dipper just got up to get fourths when he noticed the concerned looks from his family. His stomach twisted, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore Dipper set his plate in the sink and left smiling shakily at Mabel on his way out. Though he tried to ignore it he couldn’t help but hear the mumbled “is he okay” and the “he’s been acting weird recently” from his uncles. Running up the stairs Dipper reached the bathroom right before throwing up all the breakfast foods he consumed before. He felt disgusted, sick, incomplete, and he didn’t know what was wrong with himself. He wanted to do something else to ease the pain in his gut. 

The thought had been instantaneous, coming to him within a matter of seconds after throwing up. Dipper knew where everything he needed stood and within minutes gathered everything for his self-therapy. His grunkle had offered him the beer before anyway, saying that as long as Dipper drank inside the house then Stan would let him drink. Though the beer was disgusting Dipper finished off the first bottle in record time even for his grunkles. The next few bottles went down easier than the first one and Dipper finally started to feel the effects of the alcohol in his system. As Dipper hit his fifth bottle the realization hit him that he needed more than beer to get him as drunk as he wanted to be. He knew he was not a lightweight and knew the best alcohol to get him drunk, from experience. Though Dipper knew he shouldn’t go through his grunkle’s things, common knowledge stood around the house that Grunkle Ford kept a bottle of vodka handy.

Dipper welcomed the sweet release that came with the new alcohol. Finally, feeling like he was floating on clouds, Dipper decided he should probably stop drinking, no matter how the ache in his stomach slightly diminished with each shot. He felt lucky that today Mabel hung out with her friends instead of trying to take care of Dipper’s sorry ass. 

Speaking of his sorry ass, Dipper needed some friends. Some that did not consist of his family or people that worked for his Grunkle. Tipping one of the empty beer bottles over, Dipper started rolling it around the table while musing about forming friendships. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Fuck,” Dipper thought scrambling to get up and hide some of the bottles. Sadly the moment he managed to stand Dipper’s legs decided to give out and he fell straight on his ass. The loud thump alerted the person at the door and they tried the handle with little success. 

“Dipper, are you okay?” the person whose voice Dipper recognized as Soos, questioned through the door. 

“Fine. Just dropped something,” Dipper lied trying to sound convincing as he crawled around trying to hide more bottles. “What do you need?” he said shakily with his arms halfway under his bed. 

“Ford just wanted me to check up on you dude. He said you looked like you were going to throw up this morning,” Soos confessed. Dipper supposed it was no big deal, Ford wouldn't know about the voice or the lack of sleep or the raging nightmares. 

“Would he?” the voice drawled. When Dipper was silent Soos said something else through the door though Dipper couldn't hear it. The voice had been missing and it just showed back up unannounced without one bit of remorse. 

The voice continued though not listening to any of the chaos around it, “Sorry but I think I’ll come back when you aren't drunk off your ass Pine Tree. You might want to try fixing that little dilemma we've come across.”

In Dipper’s confusion Soos started sounding worried outside the door and knocked louder then he had before. 

“Oh, uh. Let me get the door Soos, I just have to get out of bed really fast,” Dipper said voice shaking. Standing up off the floor Dipper stumbled to the door and unlocked it. 

After a meek “hey” from Dipper Soos stood tall and looked Dipper over. While Soos thought Dipper had always been a bean poll, Soos noted that Dipper wasn't just skinny now. Dipper appeared sickly, almost skeleton like, when he opened the door and he used the door for support as he stood. 

“Dude are you sure you're okay? I can go get Ford or a doctor and they can come to fix you up,” Soos asked concern dripping from his voice. 

“No! No, I’m fine Soos really. It’s just been a tough week, moving back and all,” as Dipper talked the trembling stayed evident in his voice, “I’m just going to take another nap. Bye Soos.” 

Soos stared at Dipper a little after Dipper finished what he said and not finding what he was looking for gave an affirmative nod. Once Soos walked away, Dipper turned around, took a few steps, and fell heavily on the bed.

Smearing his face across the nearest pillow Dipper stated an exasperated, “Fuck me,” and turned over, spread eagle, on the bed. He just laid there thinking, processing as much as he could in his drunken state and not covering much ground with the little information he had. Emotionally drained Dipper gave up, trying to turn off his brain without sleeping. 

Bill considered coming back to Dipper with a big display, complete with music, dancers, and flashing lights but when he noticed Dipper he thought better. Approaching with caution Bill tentatively called, “Pine Tree.” The grunt he got in response was not what Bill wanted to hear. “Pine Tree,” he called again louder.

“Oh great, you’re back. Are you here to make fun of me again? Or maybe you want to fuck around too,” Dipper snapped at Bill unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Dipper knew his lashing out would only hurt himself but he couldn’t stop. The voice had not done anything to Dipper though the thought that the voice would change and turn into all the others made him continue, “It’s not like it matters anyway, right? No one cares about people like me. You can just leave me too and it wouldn’t bother me at all.”

The lack of response forced Dipper to stop. Usually the voice quipped right back at him but Dipper’s mind stilled when he stopped speaking. 

“Dipper, who the fuck are you talking about?” Bill growled malice dripping from his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late but i regret nothing
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark if you like I'm always up for constructive criticism or help from a beta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I STOPPED POSTING AND THANK EVERYONE WHO ENCOURAGED ME!!! Writing accidentally shut down for me and I just didn't know how to get back to it so thank you all like the support is so lovely. So I actually do plan on finishing this no matter how long it takes but since i just got on christmas break i might have time to write another chapter really fast.
> 
>  
> 
> (Oh also unbetaed and I didn't even read over it a second time woops)

“What?” Dipper said almost silent. He was surprised no one but Mabel knew about the relationship he had with Brandon and he didn't mean to bring it up now. It's not like it's that big of a deal people have abusive relationships all the time and Dipper even made it out of his with his emotions still in tact. The relationship wasn’t even that long. The two of them were only together for their senior year in high school and then Dipper left town. 

“So, Brandon huh? That’s the fuckers name,” Bill stated humming at the end.

“Just drop it,” Dipper grumbled going back to the bed, “It doesn’t matter anyway.” Dipper walked over to his bed relatively easily considering how much trouble he had walking to the door. He just wanted to sleep and not have to think about how the voice affected him anymore. Sleeping felt easy at this point, the alcohol made him tired and all he really wanted to do at this point was forget the feelings he was having.

“Pine Tree don’t fall asleep on me. I need more answers than this,” the voice yelled in Dipper’s mind. But Dipper drifted off anyway. Bill wondered if he should go back into Dipper’s dream to see if he could get more information but decided against it. Going into Dipper’s dream would just talk up energy and probably end up being useless since Bill can question Dipper later on when he’s awake. 

About two hours later Bill was surprised when Mabel snuck into the room. She didn’t say anything as she walked over to Dipper’s bed but sighed when she saw the shot glass on the bedside table. She crouched and glanced under the bed already knowing that she was going to find bottles under it. This isn’t the first time that she had to clean up after Dipper and his habit. Neither of them talk about it but Mabel thinks Dipper knows she picks up after him sometimes. Dipper only drinks when he has a major problem and no one else knows that he does it so Mabel helps him clean up when he eventually passes out. 

“Jeez Dipper again? I thought you were done after the breakup,” Mabel whispered to herself. She started collecting the bottles from under the bed and lined them up on the floor. Sighing again Mabel left the room to go get a trash bag. 

“So you did this before Pine Tree? Was is a normal in that relationship? Did you like doing this before?” Bill questioned the empty library of Dipper’s mind. Bill’s mind ran wild with questions, none of them having answers. 

Bill was still running in circles when Mabel walked back into the room with a trash bag and a bottle of water. She sat the water on the bedside table and started picking up the empty bottles of beer. Rubbing Dipper’s head affectionately Mabel whispered, “See you later Dip Dot,” and then left the room. Bill stood still waiting. He hadn’t gotten any more information from Mabel and he was still confused as to why Dipper got drunk.

And why Dipper dated someone while Bill was gone. 

Dipper wasn’t allowed to belong to anyone else and Bill was going to make sure of that. All he had to do was figure out how and that was going to be the challenge for Bill since Pine Tree didn’t even know who Bill was. As Bill sat thinking Dipper peacefully slept unaware that Bill needed him so bad. 

Dipper woke up in the middle of the night and smiled when he saw the bottle of water Mabel left for him on the bed side table. When Dipper woke up it was time for dinner. Looking over at his bed side table and seeing the water bottle placed on it Dipper smiled. He had realized that Mabel ended up helping him on his drunken adventures a while ago and always felt good when he remembered how much she loves him. 

The voice was also surprisingly quiet as Dipper got out of bed and he was grateful for that. He could clearly remember what he had said to the voice that morning and wasn't ready to think about that topic again. 

Thinking about dinner waiting downstairs Dipper’s stomach flipped and he decided to skip dinner. Dipper didn’t know what to do though, he had unpacked all his things and gone through the entire house already out of boredom.

“You could always go to the woods. It used to be our favorite place,” Bill said already going back into the recesses of Dipper’s mind to think. 

Well it was a good idea even if the voice confused Dipper with it’s wording. Dipper loved exploring the woods and he even had a favorite clearing back when he lived here. Hoping the clearing was still were he remembered it Dipper grabbed his latest journal and snuck down the stairs. Though without him noticing Mabel had made it halfway up the stairs and stopped him. 

“You’re coming down for dinner right?” Mabel asked happily stopping on the stairs. 

“Um. No,” Dipper said apologetically, “I was going to sit in the woods actually and cool off a bit.” Dipper did not like sad look it put on Mabel’s face when he said that but he didn’t think he could handle sitting at a table with everyone else and acting like nothing had happened that day. 

“I guess I can save you some food for later Dip but don’t get lost,” Mabel said starting to sound like their mom, “And be careful we haven’t been in the forest for years.”

Dipper already snuck past Mabel and said a quick bye before running out the door. 

The wind stroked Dipper’s hair as he walked outside. The trees whispered around him and the creatures around him ran away as he walked by. It was weird though Dipper hadn’t spotted any mythical creatures except a few gnomes on his way to his favorite clearing. The path used to have mythical creatures who roamed at dusk. Dipper arrived at the clearing before he could think much about it.

“What the fuck,” Dipper said as he stared at the small cottage that was taking up half the clearing. Or more accurately staring at the shirtless man in front of the small cottage that was taking up half the clearing. “Well,” Dipper thought, “this was a fantastic idea.”

“Hey, you. Why are you here?”the shirtless guy said. 

Dipper didn’t realize that he had walked farther into the clearing. He was half way through the clearing now and after a quick glance back he saw that the ground where he walked was covered in twigs and leaves. Grimacing Dipper turned around not meeting the strangers eyes. “Well, well you see, um, this used to be my favorite clearing, clearing when I lived here. Before,” Dipper said unconsciously taking a few steps back. 

The stranger just stared at him though not saying anything back. And Dipper got more anxious as the silence went on. Trying to fill the anxious silence Dipper started talking rambling about how it was nice to meet the new guy, how he won’t come back there again, and how he’ll be leaving now. 

“Wait,” the strangers command made Dipper go still, “Come over here.” Dipper was hesitant and he guessed it showed on his face because the next thing the stranger said was a stern now. Lingering a little longer Dipper started walking towards the man. “What’s your name?” the stranger asked.

Continuing to walk Dipper said his name. He was confused and scared by the man’s presence but still didn’t regret exploring the forest. 

“Come on Dipper, I need a break anyway,” the stranger said as he made his way into his cottage. 

“Since I’ve gone this far might as well,” Dipper thought joining the man inside. The cottage was nice, nicer then Dipper thought it would appear to be inside. There wasn’t much in it but Dipper could tell the difference between the man’s sleeping area, the kitchen, and the curtain that looked like it could be the bathroom. 

And he was staring again. 

“Would you cut that out,” Dipper said finally snapping, “I don’t need some mysterious guy in the woods staring at me when I just wanted to sit peacefully in the clearing.” The small outburst left Dipper breathing heavy and shaking slightly since he had bottled up his emotions for so long.

“Oh,” the stranger said not phased, “My name is Asher.” Asher finished getting water and started drinking it. When Asher finished his glass he continued, “You’re cute Dip. You should come out here more to visit.” 

A slight blush creeped onto Dipper’s face at the compliment and the nickname. Brandon was the only one who ever complimented Dipper like that before. He was starting to get weird vibes like Brandon had when he was around Dipper. “Um thanks?” Dipper said wondering why he was still in the cottage.

“Yeah, why are you in here Pine Tree? You should go to a different clearing where we can talk,” Bill said coming back to the front of Dipper’s mind. Bill did not want Dipper to get involved with anyone let alone this demon. Dipper and he still had a lot to talk about, especially this Brandon thing, but Bill could save the questioning for later. After he saved Dipper from this thing. 

“Oh so now you’re back? You’re not here so that you can make fun of me more? I don’t really want to hear this right now,” Dipper thought back to the voice turning around to face the man. “So why do you live out here in the woods?” Dipper asked Asher.

“It’s the only place I could live,” Asher said back already getting a third glass of water.

Dipper was creeped out. And he thought the voice might be right about going to a different clearing the write. “Okay, I think I should probably go now and research like I meant to when I came out here today,” Dipper said turning to the door. 

“Bye Dip I’ll see you later,” Asher said letting Dipper let himself out. 

Okay so maybe Asher was really hot like super freaking hot but Dipper wasn’t really sure if he wanted to jump back into the dating game yet. But he did also call him cute and was nicer than Brandon or Trisha. Asher actually liked Dipper even if it was just his face. Maybe this is what Dipper needed. To get back out there and try to be open with people again. 

“Dipper not with him,” Bill said almost screaming in Dipper’s mind, “I will let you date anyone else right now but you are not allowed to date him.” Bill was at the point of growling and thought he might even threaten Dipper into submission. This demon fucked up Bill’s life enough and he only fucked him once. “I don’t want to lose you.” Bill sounded dejected but Dipper stopped thinking the voice was a being a while ago and wanted to think of himself for once after the breakup. “Please.” 

“Maybe I’ll go back tomorrow and visit Asher some more,” Dipper said to the voice. He was still walking through the forest and was close to another clearing when he decided to go. “I’ll have fun,” Dipper said sitting down in front of a tree. Opening his journal Dipper jotted down everything that felt interesting. The voice, Asher, the creatures behaviors, Bill’s statue, and Ford’s new inventions made most of the chapters contents though he did write about Brandon some. Brandon ran out of Dipper’s journals a few months after the break up but the events that happened that day brought Brandon to the front of Dipper’s head again. 

“I keep hearing so much about the Brandon guy but you never explain what happened Pine Tree,” Bill said trying to start a conversation with Dipper. Bill hoped that if Dipper became interested in his voice, as Dipper called him, again than Dipper wouldn’t see Asher tomorrow. Bill wished that Dipper would curl up in the mindscape and talk with him. They didn’t need to do anything special Bill just wanted to keep Dipper to himself for a little while longer even if he couldn’t keep him. 

Lost in his thoughts Bill hadn’t noticed that Dipper fell asleep while writing in his journal. “He’s so cute. My little Pine Tree. You shouldn’t ever need to worry about anything with me around. I’ll keep you safe,” Bill thought floating across the mindscape. After finding Dipper’s mind sleeping in a small chair Bill moved him to a more comfortable place to sleep and tucked him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demon I'm referencing for Asher is Asmodeus who is a demon of carnal desire and is extremely jealous of all his lovers.
> 
> Again I just really want to THANK you all because all the people who have cared about this and keep encouraging me really helped me come back to writing this again.
> 
> (And I'm always open for a beta if someone wants to help me)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclosure: i didn't read over anything before i wrote this chapter and no one read over the chapter i just wrote and post

Bill knew Ford knew the moment Ford’s dumb little brain finally caught up to what was now obvious. The tests had shown exactly what was happening to Dipper. They could tell that something else was in his head but all the pride Ford had after “defeating” Bill made Ford not look for him. Honestly Ford shouldn’t even pride himself on the machine he made for the tests, without Bill’s help before he wouldn’t have been able to make it and even with Bill’s help Ford could only make the machine able to detect demons. It was truly sad even for Dipper’s standards. Bill’s human could do better than the old geezer Bill easily manipulated. 

But this wasn’t about that for Bill. Bill needed more energy from Dipper to create his own grown body. Ford was coming for Bill and Bill needed to come up with a plan now before Ford could stop him. Maybe Bill could figure something out without waking Dipper up. 

Or maybe not. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, I’m screwed,” Bill screamed into Dipper’s head. He’ll probably wake Dipper up but he doesn’t care at this point he can feel Ford’s thoughts racing. 

“What the fuck,” Dipper grumbled tiredly, “Why are you awake. It’s sleep time.” Dipper woke up to Bill screaming and Bill was too much for him to deal with at three in the morning. 

“Dipper you need to get the fuck out of your house right now,” Bill said sounding much calmer than he was. Bill was not getting caught by Ford, he would ruin everything. There was enough energy there for something but Bill didn’t know what exactly that something is. But Dipper was up now and that was all Bill really needed at the moment. 

Before Dipper could get a word in Bill continued, “Pine Tree I don’t need you asking questions right now and I can’t really explain. You’re just going to have to trust me for five minutes, get out the window, and into the forest so that I can come up with a plan.” Dipper’s body moved on instinct, standing from his bed and putting on his shoes. 

Dipper stilled, “Wait why should I even trust you? All you’ve ever done is make my life a living hell for me.” 

“Just. Go.” 

The threatening tone of Bill’s voice finally made Dipper leave the room, making Bill sigh in relief. He could feel Ford coming up from the basement and Dipper got out of the house as Ford was walking up the stairs to the attic. 

Bill’s plan wasn’t the best but he could make it work for now. At least with this plan Ford can’t stop him from being in Dipper’s head. 

Now Dipper was running through the forest. The kid new to go deeper than just the outer ring where the gnomes lived but Bill still wished he had time to tell him to go to a specific place. At least the place Dipper ran to now was a place that Ford didn’t know about. This clearing would have to work for Bill. It was a little smaller than the place he had in mind but it was surrounded by tall, thick trees and flowers that Bill could use and the pond, that was smaller than standard ponds, would be great for Dipper after he woke up. Speaking of which Bill needed Dipper to stop.

“Hey Pine Tree can you stop here? Oh and you’ll probably want to sit down or else this might be a little unpleasant when you wake up,” Bill said before starting his plan. 

Dipper didn’t have time to reply before he started to feel dizzy and thought that sitting might just be a good idea. “What the fuck,” Dipper groaned. He trusted the voice one time, one time, and it made him feel like he was about to collapse. Dipper knew trusting the voice was a bad idea but he had started to like it and Mable always told him that he was a good people judger. “But,” He thought ruefully, “I guess this isn’t a person.” Dipper was so fucked.

Bill was pissed he had to do it this way. This way meant that he had to hurt Dipper more. This was not a good plan but it was better than no plan and Bill would just have to deal with Dipper’s anger after it. But fuck did it hurt to make Dipper pass out on purpose even if this was the only way he could keep his Pine Tree. 

This would give Bill enough power for him to manifest as… something. Bill wasn’t sure what yet but he knew that he did not have enough power to make his own grown body. Maybe he could possess someone within range but there wasn’t anyone in the town that fit his style. Bill had fucked up. He should have been more discreet when he was taking Dipper’s dormant magic. It’s not like Dipper misses it. But he did miss the energy and Bill guessed that’s what tipped everyone off. If he had been smarter, thought things through more than Bill could still live in Dipper’s head. It was so nice in there and Bill already missed it. The fights with Dipper and the time Dipper sat and talked with Bill. This was horrible. Out of the mindscape Bill knew he wouldn’t have enough power to go into Dipper’s head.

Well Bill had taken enough Dipper was completely passed out and wouldn’t be awake until late the next day. That gave Bill enough time to make a body. That was not Bill’s “prefered” way of doing things in this dimension but when push comes to shove Bill will just have to throw up later and make a body now. Bill either had to be a human or something close to them. He could have enough power to make a small child. 

Hopefully.

Well, with Ford running around trying to find Dipper, there’s no time like the present. So Bill started the disgusting, even by his standards, process of making a body for him to inhabit. Bill didn’t have much to go off in the forest but the flowers and water nearby helped the process go smoother. Bill learned soon though that a human child was out of the question. He could form four limbs, a torso, and a head easily but with the power he has making a child that could walk and talk was not going to work. So an animal right he could do that something fierce that he can add a voice to. A dog would work Dipper might find that cute or maybe something more wild would catch his attention. 

Going on that note Bill started putting together the body and working out communications. Bill needed more time to make the body exactly how he wanted it but he could feel Ford creeping through the forest, searching. This would have to do for Bill, at least he got the color scheme and the general body form down before he had to leave Dipper’s head. 

Once inside the body Ford couldn’t sense Bill’s magic anymore which gave Bill time to think and work out what he was going to do to make Dipper take him with him. Bill looked up at Dipper and “Wait,” Bill thought, “up?” Oh now Bill was pissed. Mostly at Ford because if he didn’t get suspicious Bill wouldn’t have had to change his plan, but a little at himself for not paying attention to the relative age of the body he was making. The fierce, wild cat he made was a kitten. 

A kitten. 

Maybe Bill would just end his mortal existence now. How could this happen, Bill would become a laughing stock if other demons found out. 

“If,” thought Bill already creating a new plan in his head. All he has to do is continue syphoning off his Pine Tree’s energy and take his prefered human form before anyone found out. Oh Bill knew this was a great plan. This even meant that he got to stay and protect Dipper from everyone that wanted to take him away. All he had to do now was befriend Dipper. 

And that explains how Dipper wakes up in the forest with a kitten licking his face and the voice that was in his head gone. 

There was too much going on for Dipper to really understand but the kitten on his chest did not remind Dipper of normal kittens. It was more golden than yellow or orange cats, one of its ears looked like it had a few holes in it, and it had weird black markings over its entire body. The cat was by far not the weirdest thing Dipper had seen in the forest but it was considerably weirder than most of the creatures that inhabited the forest now. Dipper couldn’t even tell what breed the cat was supposed to be. 

Finding a new species in the forest surrounding Gravity Falls that Dipper never read about or seen made the cat weird. It seemed to like Dipper though and Dipper could not miss the opportunity to study the new creature. Without warning Ford came stomping into the clearing interrupting Dipper’s thoughts and the cat like creatures licking.

“Dipper?” Ford said sounding surprised to have found Dipper in the small clearing though the surprise quickly changed into anger as Ford continued, “I’ve been looking for you since last night and you’re sitting out here not even paying attention.” 

Anyone who looked at Ford could tell that he had been out all night. Sweat soaked his brow matting down his hair and changing the light brown, gray mix to an almost black tone. Ford’s usual messy attire was even more disheveled and discolored from his run through the forest and an apparent fall into a gnomes pile of puke. Overall Dipper thought Ford looked a little mad and mostly entertaining even if Dipper appeared to be on the receiving end of the anger.

Before Dipper could answer his Grunkle, the cat still sitting on Dippers chest hissed and clawed at Ford. Bill’s outburst surprised both Ford, who hadn’t even realized the cat was there, and Dipper, who thought the cat was going to run away at the sight of another human. The claws and the swiping motion Bill made had Ford taking a few steps back but the obvious hint of curiosity laid behind Ford’s eyes as Bill sat back on Dipper’s chest and starting grooming Dipper again.

“You found something,” Ford said sounding amazed.

“More like it found me,” Dipper said trying and failing to push Bill off his chest. Bill did not plan on moving anytime soon and when Dipper almost pushed Bill off he dug his claws into Dipper’s shirt making sure the human could feel the threat of the claws ability to easily puncture skin. “And it doesn’t want to unfind me either,” Dipper said finally giving up on moving Bill and glaring down at the cat instead.

“Can you make sure it doesn’t get away. I want to study it,” Ford said already removing a notebook and pencil from one of his pockets.

Bill was ecstatic. His plan didn’t account for this happening but this was perfect. Bill’s form interested Ford enough for him not to question what the cat was and forget about warning Dipper about Bill living in his head. Bill could tell Dipper wasn’t happy about what Ford wanted and that made Bill even more excited to be attached to Dipper for as long as he wanted to.

Dipper was ready to roll over and sleep for the next few years of his life until all of this stopped. First Dipper dealt with the voice in his head, the sudden tests that Ford wanted Dipper to take, and now he has to keep up with a creature that found him in the forest. Dipper grabbed Bill, who started purring at the voluntary contact, and started walking out of the clearing. If Dipper’s job was to watch Bill from now until Ford was done researching Dipper was going to do it his way. Meaning Dipper wanted to sit in his room and research until Ford finished his whim. 

“Well I’m going back to the shack,” Dipper called back as he walked. Bill was happy with the chance to stay with Dipper in his room physically instead of just in Dipper’s mind. Bill’s purring continued as Dipper made his way to the shack and Bill only got happier when Dipper got to his room letting Bill sit on his lap while he read his books. 

Dipper had planned to research all night but Mabel interrupted him for dinner. When Dipper finally got up to see Mabel for dinner Bill was pleased enough to follow along behind Dipper and sit in his lap while Dipper ate. 

“Dipper you got a pet without telling me!” Mabel screamed already rushing to pet Bill. Mabel was already in love with Bill’s new form and didn’t even question were he came from or why Dipper would have him. 

“It’s not a pet. It’s Ford’s latest obsession,” Dipper said taking another bite of his food, “Mabel did you put glitter in this?” Mabel hummed and continued petting Bill, who loudly purred at the attention. 

Dipper finished dinner fast with Mabel never stopping her petting assault on Bill. Mabel was not someone that DIpper wanted to deal with while everything in his life was going to shit. The summer was supposed to be better for Dipper but that wasn’t happening for him. Dipper needed some time to himself to figure his life out. Time that didn’t involve the voice, the kitten, Mabel, Ford, Stan, or even Asher who took away the solidarity of the forest for him.

“You just want some nice alone time Pine Tree? You think you can have that,” Bill said once up in Dipper’s room. 

“What the fuck. And now I have to deal with a fucking talking cat?” Dipper almost yelled into the room. Falling face first onto the bed Dipper groaned exhausted with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at work and finished it there too. My life's a mess but here's another chapter at least.


	10. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!

So I haven't been active on here in a really long time but I'm alive and I'm just going to hope that someone will want to read this. My writing style has changed over the last year but I desperately love and want to finish this story......

Soo.. I'm going to be rewriting it!!!!

Because I honestly can't remember fully what details I've put into the story and what I haven't included. I'm leaving the chapters that I have up but I'm going to take the chapters down as I rewrite them which could mean 2 or 3 chapters coming down at once because I might combine some.

The story is going to stay the same so if you don't want to reread the entire thing that's fine but I'll probably be adding in some more details and more complete days.

 

(PS I'm sorry if you were actually expecting an update _-_)

EDIT: Does anyone know a good beta?? I've never had one and I think one would help me edit and post faster.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter  
> I wrote and my lil sis and my best friend helped me edit it so if you find any major mistakes or other problems please let me know that would be great  
> I hoped you liked it and even if you didn't I'm still going to finish posting it so you could stick around maybe and see if it gets any better? but only if you wanna


End file.
